Dave Steckel
American | birth_date = | birth_place = Milwaukee, WI, USA | draft = 30th overall | draft_year = 2001 | draft_team = Los Angeles Kings | career_start = 2004 }} David Steckel (born March 15, 1982) is an American professional ice hockey center currently playing for the Toronto Maple Leafs in the National Hockey League. Playing career Steckel was drafted by the Los Angeles Kings in the first round, 30th overall, in the 2001 NHL Entry Draft. Steckel played one full season with the US Junior National Team in the United States Hockey League before entering Ohio State University. He played four seasons with the Buckeyes hockey team, and then joined the American Hockey League's Manchester Monarchs for the 2004–05 season. Steckel, a free agent, then signed with the Washington Capitals August 25, 2005, on the recommendation of Bruce Boudreau. He made his NHL debut with the Washington Capitals in the 2005–06 season, appearing in seven games. After appearing in five more games with the Capitals in 2006–07, he made the team's opening night roster in 2007–08. Steckel proved himself to be a valuable commodity to the Capitals. He often centered the third line and was called on as a key member of the penalty kill. Steckel also proved himself very effective at face-offs, and typically was placed on the ice to take face-offs during critical moments of games. Near the end of the season, Steckel broke his finger blocking a shot and had to have pins put in. However, he missed very few games and was back on the ice during the playoffs. Steckel's size and grit have served the Capitals well, and it was expected that he would have an expanded role in the 2008–09 season. In the 2008-09 season Steckel was once again one of the Capitals top face-off men and one of their top penalty killers. He was 2nd on the team in shorthanded time-on-ice per game (first among forwards) with 3:48. On face-offs, he finished the season 5th in the NHL, winning 57.9% of his draws. He scored 8 goals and had 11 assists during the regular season. In the 2nd round of the 2009 playoff series against the Pittsburgh Penguins he scored his first-ever playoff game-winning goal in overtime of Game 6 to force a Game 7. During the 2011 NHL Winter Classic on January 1, 2011, Steckel landed a shoulder check to the head of Pittsburgh's Sidney Crosby, arguably the NHL's top player at the time . Crosby experienced mild concussion symptoms and neck pain but remained in the game. A subsequent hit from Tampa's Victor Hedman left Crosby with severe concussion symptoms and he did not return for the rest of the regular season, the 2010–11 Stanley Cup Playoffs, or the first twenty games of the 2011-12 NHL season. Hedman later said that be believed it was Steckel's hit which had caused Crosby's severe concussion , and many observers concurred that it was the hit from Steckel which indeed caused Crosby's head injury. On February 28, 2011, Steckel along with Washington's 2012 2nd round pick was traded from the Capitals to the New Jersey Devils in exchange for Jason Arnott. On October 4, 2011, Steckel was acquired by the Toronto Maple Leafs in exchange for a 4th round pick in 2012. http://www.nhl.com/ice/news.htm?id=594447 Career statistics Awards and honours References External links * * Category:Born in 1982 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Hershey Bears players Category:Los Angeles Kings draft picks Category:Manchester Monarchs players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:New Jersey Devils players Category:Ohio State Buckeyes players Category:Reading Royals players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Washington Capitals players